Imperfection
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: Murakumo always said he was perfect. Well, guess what! Apparently, he's not! But what lengths will Kaede, Kusanagi, and I go to in his torture? *evil grin* You shall soon know...


Disclaimer: Sad as it may be, I don't own Blue Seed. *sniffles* That means I don't own any characters. *eyes well up with tears* AND THAT MEANS THAT I DON'T OWN KUSANAGI OR MURAKUMO!!! *wails*  
  
A/N: Well, now that I've been addicted to Blue Seed (the day I started watching it I watched 20 of the episodes...that's how much I kept wanting to see what happened next ^_^) I decided to write a fic! Being that this is my first fic on this series, there is an extremely good chance that I will mess things up...so please let me know if I do!   
  
Anyway...this fic...it's my little attempt at humor. I'm not sure how funny it actually turned out, though. I guess you'll have to determine for yourselves! ~Yami  
  
Warnings: Um...some language stuff...me talking to the characters a little...probably some OOC-ness...I think that's it.  
  
---  
  
"Kaede!" Murakumo yelled as he confronted the Kushinada princess. "What is this about the earth being reborn as plants? What happened to the kingdom of the Aragami that we had planned?!"  
  
Kaede turned to look at him. "There was never any such promise made," she replied quietly. "The plan has always remained the same. I am unsure where you came up with the idea that a kingdom for the Aragami was going to be created."  
  
Murakumo growled. "That promise was made! I clearly remember hearing it with my perfect body's perfect ears! And my perfect mind with its perfect memory tells me that I heard you make that very promise from Susano-ou-sama!"  
  
Kaede shrugged. "Obviously, you are not as perfect as you think yourself to be. You've been living in a lie." She turned to leave, but suddenly found Murakumo blocking her way. "Stand aside," she said calmly.  
  
Murakumo glared at her. "I think that you are the one living a lie, Kaede. You said that. And I can prove it to you!" Kaede watched in surprise as Murakumo pulled out the complete set of Blue Seed DVDs.  
  
Kaede blinked. Finally, she gathered her thoughts enough to ask, "Where did you get those?"  
  
Murakumo laughed. "I have my ways. We perfect beings can do whatever we want to, because we are perfect!"  
  
Kaede rolled her eyes. "All right," she said, unamused, "show me where I told you this." Both of them turned to the TV and DVD player in the corner of the cave. Murakumo put the DVD of his first appearance in, and started from there.  
  
Going through episode after episode, Kaede watched with boredom. She yawned as Murakumo played back every scene that he was in, mumbling "That's not it..." every few times. Finally, they reached the scene of Murakumo's death.  
  
Murakumo stared, astounded. "But...but...I know I heard you say that!" he finally yelled, "I'm sure of it!"  
  
Kaede stood up, barely managing to keep from snickering. "I told you, that promise was never made," she said. "Susano-ou-sama wouldn't make such a promise, anyway."  
  
Murakumo stood is disbelief. "Damn it!" he shouted, punching the ground. "How many times during the stupid episodes did I tell Kusanagi that an Aragami kingdom was being planned?! If he finds out about this..." he shuddered at the thought.  
  
Kaede began to walk away, listening to Murakumo rant behind her. "This can't be true!" he whined, "I'm perfect! Everything about me is perfect! My body, my mind, my memory! I know that my perfect body's perfect memory remembers what happened! I'm perfect! I'm per---"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kaede yelled at him. Murakumo looked at her, surprised. "I have had enough of this 'look-at-me-I'm-perfect' shit! YOU ARE NOT PERFECT, MURAKUMO! I think that should be well obvious be now!"  
  
Murakumo, after getting over the initial shock of hearing her accusation of him not being perfect, promptly began to wail. "IT AIN'T FAIR!" he screamed.  
  
Kaede smirked. "Murakumo, 'ain't' isn't a word. Only an imperfect being such as yourself would use such bad grammar."  
  
Before Murakumo could make a comeback, laughter resonated through the cave. Murakumo looked, and gasped in horror as Kusanagi came into view. "What better scene to come across than Murakumo finding out that he's not perfect?!" he yelled, practically rolling over with laughter.  
  
Murakumo growled. "Damn you, Kusanagi!"  
  
Kusanagi just laughed harder. "I can't get over it. You were living a lie?! You told me that lie, truly believing it? And now...your own imperfection has been truly proven!"  
  
Murakumo stood up from the semi-fetal position he had been in only moments earlier, having just noticed that he was in it. "You have no room to talk about imperfections, Kusanagi! How many times did I leave your beaten body behind me, easily defeating you?"  
  
Kusanagi scoffed. "That was then. This is now. Did you have a match in mind?"  
  
Murakumo nodded. "Exactly what I had in mind."  
  
[Author: *in a voice that only Murakumo can hear* No you didn't.]  
  
Murakumo looked up. "Did you hear that?" he asked Kusanagi.  
  
Kusanagi shook his head. "Don't tell me that Mr. Perfect is hearing things?" He smirked. "You just can't stop proving how far away from being perfect you really are, can you?"  
  
Murakumo glared at him. "You say that now," he warned, "but we shall find out if you hold that opinion after I have torn your body to shreds!"  
  
[Author: *in the same voice* Look over by the cave entrance.]  
  
Murakumo, for some strange reason, listened to the voice. Upon looking at the entrance of the cave, he saw Momiji standing there.  
  
Kusanagi sighed. "Momiji-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
Momiji looked at the ground. "I was worried about you."  
  
[Author: *in a voice that only Momiji was supposed to hear, but Murakumo heard anyway* Don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. You, however, are a different story...]  
  
Kusanagi watched in confusion as Momiji turned pale and exited the cave quickly. Turning his attention back to Murakumo, he noticed that he was yelling, "That's not fair! You can't do that!" at the ceiling of the cave.  
  
Kusanagi was extremely confused.  
  
Murakumo continued to yell at the unfairness of it all. "Why don't you let me kill him?"  
  
[Author: *in the voice that only Murakumo can hear* Because.]  
  
Murakumo was about to say something that he shouldn't have, but before he could, Kusanagi tapped him on the shoulder. "Murakumo, who are you talking to?"  
  
Murakumo glared at the ceiling. "Didn't you hear her? She won't let me kill you! She won't even tell me why!"  
  
Kusanagi blinked. "But...no one was talking."  
  
Murakumo turned to Kaede, who had until this point not really been there, seeing as there was no need for her. Reappearing where she had been, she heard Murakumo shout to her, "Did you hear that voice?"  
  
Kaede tossed him a strange look. "No," she said, wondering what in the world he was talking about. "Of course, since I wasn't really THERE...it might have been a bit difficult..."  
  
Kusanagi shook his head. "Murakumo, I think you're really worked up over finding out that you're not perfect."   
  
Kaede nodded in agreement. "It's really not that big of a deal," she said. "You shouldn't be taking it so hard. Kusanagi and I aren't perfect either."  
  
Murakumo glared at Kusanagi. "I don't want to be on HIS level," he whined loudly.  
  
[Author: *same voice* Do you know why only you can hear me?]  
  
Kusanagi and Kaede watched in shock as Murakumo looked at the ceiling again. "Why? WHY? Tell me!"  
  
"I think he's completely lost it..." Kusanagi whispered as Murakumo yelled at the ceiling.  
  
[Author: *same voice* Because you're perfect.]  
  
Murakumo blinked. Then, a grin began to spread on his face, growing larger by the second. Taking Kusanagi and Kaede completely by surprise, he began to laugh insanely.  
  
Kaede watched him for a moment. "I think he's gone crazy," she observed.  
  
Kusanagi and Kaede pulled a raving Murakumo from the cave. All the while, he screamed, "I knew it! I am perfect! I AM PERFECT!" and laughed insanely.  
  
Kusanagi and Kaede waved goodbye as they took him away to the asylum.  
  
---  
It's fun to mess with Murakumo-kun's mind ^_^ I like Murakumo-kun, so I picked on him. But I love him anyway *glomps Murakumo* I would've picked on Kusanagi-kun too...but he's my favorite, and I wouldn't put him through such a thing *glomps Kusanagi* Anyway...so...how was it? *cringes* I didn't do too badly for my first Blue Seed fic, did I? Please review, I'd like to know! ~Yami 


End file.
